


Sleepless

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: After being named Inquisitor, Garrett Hawke finds it difficult to sleep.Part of the ficverse, "Kings and Queens of Promise"





	Sleepless

Garrett stares at the ceiling as his wife rolls over to drape her arm across his belly and nuzzle her cheek against his chest. A wistful smile curls the corners of his mouth as he brushes dark sable hair from the side of her face and hooks it behind her ear. He’s happy to finally have her there with him in Skyhold, but worry for her safety, for the safety of the rest of their family keeps him awake.

With a heavy sigh, he tucks his right forearm under his head and tightens his other around her shoulders before closing his eyes. He needs to sleep. The fate of the world rests on his shoulders, but how can he find any slumber when he knows what awaits him in the dark?

He can still see Corypheus’s twisted and deformed face. Still smell the stench of death on the monster’s breath when he spoke. He was only one man. One very flawed man, but he couldn’t allow anyone else to suspect his doubts, his fears. He was the Inquisitor. Named so that very day before at least a hundred souls all looking to him for answers, for his protection.

He opens his eyes and turns his gaze left to find his husband staring at him, his brow furrowed with the intense pain of a false Calling.

“Time for a pipe?” the pirate asks.

The High King of Ferelden manages a smile of gratitude. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
